Can You Picture This?
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: This is just a list of ways you should picture Fang. For example: Fang in a dress. WARNING: This will scar you for life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. My brother and I were freaking out when I said to picture Fang singing Love Game by Lady GaGa. Disturbing right? So we started picturing Fang in a bunch of creepy things and ways. For example: Fang in a dress. These are all the ways we pictured him. I'll warn you now: when you picture these you will be _extremely_ repulsed. I hope it's funny though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Victoria's Secret, Love Game by Lady GaGa, Twilight, Halo by Beyonce, Band-Aids, or Barbie.

* * *

Fang wearing a pink dress.

Fang in high heels, a dress, makeup, and a ribbon in his hair.

Fang holding Celeste (Angel's bear), smiling, and wearing a pink tutu.

Fang working at Victoria's Secret.

Fang singing Love Game by Lady GaGa.

Fang dressed as a clown.

Fang with a cat face.

Fang in a flower suit.

Fang making pie.

Fang as Bella Swan in Twilight.

Fang singing Halo by Beyonce.

Fang giggling.

Fang with pink wings.

Fang in a skirt.

Fang saying, "*Giggle* Hi," in a high-pitched voice.

Fang doing the disco.

Fang kneeling on the floor and eating dog food out of a bowl.

Fang in a purple track suit.

Fang with long pink hair.

Fang batting his eyelashes.

Fang lecturing the flock in a girlie voice about how bad and "icky" fighting is.

Fang putting a Barbie Band-Aid on his knee.

Fang playing with Barbies.

Fang with a feather tucked behind his ear.

A cat with Fang's face.

Fang singing…. In a girl's voice.

* * *

That's all I could think of for now. If you guys have any ideas review or send me a message. There will only be more if you guys can think of any.

Review please. Was this a really dumb idea? Were you regretting reading this but couldn't stop. I want to know what you think so I can improve it.

Thanks.

More soon.

Yo To The Peoples


	2. Chapter 2

Yo you guys.

I know this is probably not what some of you wanted to read but I'm being lazy right now. At least I'm updating at all.

Before I go on with the story, I have some things I need to say.

Can you guys please answer the polls I have on my profile. It makes me really disappointed when I'm THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS ANSWERED!!! Besides, if you answer it'll be better for you. I'll have more motivation to write. (He, he. Blackmail…)

So the first 3 things were submitted by a reviewer called NightHawk 21. The 6 after that were submitted by emgem 2000. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Animal Planet.

* * *

Fang doing ballet.

Fang wearing girl clothes.

Fang dying his hair lime green.

Fang as any of the other Twilight characters.

Fang doing the Macarena.

Fang getting together with Angel. (That is so disturbing on such a level that my mind cannot comprehend it.)

Fang writing a love story.

Fang painting with watercolours.

Fang with a pet kitten.

(These are mine!!!)

Fang being so fat that he sways from side to side when he walks. (No offense to anyone but that would be really funny if Fang was like that.)

Fang not being able to fly because he was overweight. (Again, no offense to anyone. Feel free to swear at me all you want if you were offended.)

(This is going to be really creepy.) Fang kissing Robert Pattinson.

Fang watching Animal Planet.

Fang licking a chair.

Fang eating a parrot.

Fang with a bow in his hair.

Fang with his hair braided.

Fang with his hair died hot pink.

Fang in a Scottish kilt. (Please don't say that would look hot. I got some review saying Fang would look hot in a miniskirt and I am scarred for life.)

Fang painting his fingernails any feminine color.

Fang wearing a fishnet shirt.

Fang wearing fishnet leggings, high heels, a mini-skirt, a tank top, and having a bow in his hair.

Fang going to an aquarium.

Fang going to an aquarium or a zoo and enjoying it.

Fang cuddling with Total.

Fang cuddling with Dr. Martinez.

Fang with pigtails.

Fang with a duck beak.

Fang with a sombrero. (I don't want to offend anyone who like sombreros. I think they are really cool but again, Fang would look funny wearing one.

* * *

That's all I can think of now. Please send in more ideas and review.

I would also love it if you guys would send in stories for my Maximum Ride Fax contest. They don't have to be written just for this. You can submit one that you've already written.

Please also apply or tell someone who would like to apply about my Twilight Awards. I haven't had anyone say they want to be judge. Soon I'll just PM all the Twilight authors and ask them if they want to be a judge…


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. Send me any more ideas you guys have for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Polly Pockets.

* * *

Fang in a bow tie.

Fang in an office cubicle.

Fang petting a yellow cat with a bow tie.

Fang playing with Polly Pockets.

Fang sitting in a purple room and playing with Polly Pockets.

Fang having a tea party with his dolls and a yellow cat, talking in a girly voice to all of is guests.

Fang riding a pink unicorn.

A pink unicorn with Fang's face.

Fang doing the robot.

Fang slow dancing with a yellow cat.

Fang in pink and purple tiger print leggings.

Fang slow dancing with Iggy.

Fang going down a slide and saying, "Wee!"

Fang squealing.

Fang swinging.

Fang painting his fingernails pink.

Fang painting his fingernails purple.

Actually, just having Fang paint his nails would be creepy.

Fang talking animatedly on the phone.

Fang with turquoise skinny jeans.

Fang fainting.

Fang jumping up and down in place while clapping his hands and squealing.

Fang singing opera. (A/N: No offense to anyone who likes opera.)

* * *

Review please. And give me ideas! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo peoples._

_All I want to know is if I should do a drabble or a oneshot or whatever for each of these creepy ideas. Please respond!_

_Thanks to all of your peoples and the peoples who submitted ideas!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these ideas, Elvis Presley, Barbie dolls, Tickle-Me-Elmo, Cinderella, or Maximum Ride._

_

* * *

_

_These are from FlightFire32. _

_Fang drooling over Gazzy._

_Fang dressed as Elvis Presley and saying, "Uh huh. Thank you very much."_

_Fang with a drill for a nose and mole paws for hands._

_Fang kissing Max's feet._

_Fang spitting at Angel. His teeth are yellow and rotten._

_Fang making out with a Barbie doll. _

_Fang hugging and kissing himself._

_Fang flying like and Eraser._

_This is from NightHawk21._

_Fang screaming like a little girl on the ferris wheel._

_These are from maximumpotter101._

_Fang becoming a tap dancer._

_Fang playing ring around the rosy._

_Fang playing duck duck goose._

_Fang buying a Tickle-Me-Elmo._

_Fang wearing a Cinderella costume._

_Fang doing the hula while wearing a hula skirt._

_Fang marrying Total._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for al your awesome ideas guys! Keep sending them in!_


End file.
